


Convivial Celebration

by sardonyx164



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Napping, One Shot, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel gives Chad a birthday gift.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Collections: HMS Twelve Hundred Seventy Four





	Convivial Celebration

_[Scene: Nigel’s house. Chad and Nigel are walking through the upstairs hallway]_

**C** **had:** Um, Numbuh One?

 **Nigel:** Yes?

 **Chad:** Um, thanks for inviting me over. [ twiddling his fingers ] Your home is so peaceful and quiet compared to mine, especially when it’s my birthday. I mean, don’t take this the wrong way, but...I’m a guy who doesn’t really like huge celebrations, you know? I just want to have at least _one_ quiet birthday, you know?

 **Nigel:** [nods] Yes, I understand what you mean. Large celebrations can be _very_ overwhelming.

 **Chad:** Um, well...I’m glad you understand. [clearing his throat] So, Numbuh One, you said you wanted to give me something?

 **Nigel:** That’s right, sir. Your gift is, um, in my room... [the duo arrive at Nigel’s door]...which we have arrived at. [looking up at Chad] Are you, uh, ready to see your gift, sir?

 **Chad:** [nods] Absolutely, Numbuh One.

_[Nigel takes a deep breath and slowly opens the door to his room. Nigel then gently takes Chad’s hand and guides the older boy into the room]_

**N** **igel:** Alright, so...I know that you always get very exhausted and downtrodden on your birthday, and, well, I understand how stressful and overwhelming your job is, so, uh...

_[Nigel clears his throat and steps aside to reveal a blanket fort]_

**Nigel:**...I made this blanket fort. If you’re feeling sad or stressed, please feel free to take a nap inside of it, alright?

 **Chad:** [amazed/touched] I...you--

_[Chad is interrupted by Nigel softly kissing him on the cheek]_

**Nigel:** [warmly] Happy birthday, Chad. Thank you for being my mentor...and my friend.

_[Chad stares at the blanket fort for a bit before gently patting Nigel’s scalp ]_

**Chad:** You’re a beautiful angelic princess, you know that?

 **Nigel:** [bashfully] Oh, no, no, no. I think _you’re_ the beautiful angelic princess.

 **Chad:** [chuckling bashfully] Well, uh, how about we agree that we’re _both_ beautiful angelic princesses~?

 **Nigel:** [twiddling his fingers] Yes, sir…

 **Chad:** Hmm, that’s good. You know what else is good?

 **Nigel:** What?

 **Chad:** [pointing behind Nigel] That thing behind you!

_[Nigel instinctively turns around, which gives Chad the chance to hop inside the blanket fort. The older boy then hums happily as he cuddles up to one of the pillows]_

**Chad:** Your pillows are really soft, Nigel. [burying his face in the pillow] Have you always had such soft pillows?

 **Nigel:** [chuckling warmly] Pillows are _supposed_ to be soft, sir.

 **Chad:** [rubbing his face against the pillow] Well, yeah, but _your_ pillows feel _**much**_ softer than the average pillow. [giving the pillow a squeeze] I want to take this pillow home with me and cuddle it like it’s a plushie.

 **Nigel:** [bewildered] Um, well, but...[sighs]...alright. That _pillow_ is your birthday gift.

 **Chad:** [squeals] Yes! [squeezing the pillow again] Thank you, Nigel! You’re a really sweet guy, you know? [softly] And I hope that you never change.

 **Nigel** : [bashfully/sadly] Huh? Well, um…alright. Whatever you say...

 **Chad:** [concerned] Numbuh One? Is everything alright? You seem kind of...sad.

 **Nigel:** [sighs again] Uh, well...maybe it’s just, um, the weather. [despondently] Or maybe I just think you deserve a better gift--

 **Chad:** [ clearing his throat ] _Numbuh One_!

 **Nigel:** [startled] Sir?!

 **Chad:** [strictly] Get inside this blanket fort _right now_ . That’s an _**order** _.

 **Nigel:** Uh, yes, sir!

 _[Nigel quickly crawls into the_ _blanket_ _fort and lies down next to Chad,_ _who is giving_ _the younger boy_ _a worried/_ _heartbroken_ _look_ _]_

 **N** **igel:** [concerned] Chad, uh, I mean, sir…? [tearing up] What’s troubling you…?

 **Chad:** [gently wiping Nigel’s tears] I’m just...worried about you, Nigel. [warmly] You’re a really great person, and you shouldn’t be saying such awful things about yourself.

 **Nigel:** Huh? But I--

 **Chad:** [putting his hand on Nigel’s shoulder] Hey. [squeezing Nigel’s shoulder] Listen to me, Nigel. You need to give yourself more credit. You’re a really compassionate guy, you’re always trying to protect everyone...don’t you think those are really great traits to have?

 **Nigel:** [blushing] Um, I guess so?

 **Chad:** [inching closer to Nigel] You’re supposed to say “I _know_ so”. [gently pinching Nigel’s cheek] Show a little confidence in yourself, kid.

 **Nigel:** [quietly] Well, um, alright. Um...I know I’m, uh, very compassionate and protective...?

 **Chad:** Hmm, that’s a good start. [caressing Nigel’s cheek] Now say it again, but say it more confidently, please.

 **Nigel:** [turning even redder] I...I _know_ that I’m compassionate and protective. How was that, sir?

 **Chad:** [nods] Yeah, that’s more like it. [rubbing Nigel’s shoulder] I understand that it’s not easy to compliment yourself, especially after you’ve been through a lot of bad stuff, but...well, it _does_ get easier the more you do it, alright?

 **Nigel:** [smiling warmly]...Alright.

 **Chad:** [patting Nigel’s shoulder] Excellent. I’m glad you understand. Now then...[chuckling bashfully]...how about I give you a little reward~?

 **Nigel:** Reward…?

 **Chad:** [blushing] Yeah. How does, uh, seventy kisses sound to you?

 **Nigel:** [elated] _Seventy_ _kisses_?! Really?!

 **Chad:** Yeah. [turning redder] Um, to be honest...I would have kissed you even if, uh, you didn’t believe what I said about you. That’s, uh, the good thing about kisses, you know; they can be used to reward people... _and_ comfort people, see?

 **Nigel:** [happily] You’re a great guy, Chad!

 **Chad:** [flirtatiously] Oh, why thank you~ [caressing Nigel’s shoulder] You’re a great guy, too, you know~

 **Nigel:** [chuckling bashfully] Oh, uh, thank you, sir. Can I, uh, have those kisses now…?

 **Chad:** [licking his lips] Absolutely~

_[And with that, Chad gently pulls Nigel closer and starts to slowly yet softly kiss every inch of the younger boy’s face (except for his lips) . Chad’s gentle kisses make Nigel shudder and sigh out of pleasure]_

**N** **igel:** [softly] Oh, Chad... Your kisses are so soft and sweet…

_[Chad doesn’t say anything; he just keeps slowly peppering Nigel’s face with kisses. However, the blond boy does find himself smiling smugly at Nigel’s compliments. After a minute or two has passed, Chad slowly pulls away from Nigel and grins playfully at the younger boy]_

**Chad:** You like my kisses a lot, don’t you, Nigie~?

 **Nigel:** [lovestruck] Oh, yes…

 **Chad:** Hmm, that’s good. But, uh, you wanna know what else is good~?

 **Nigel:** Uh, what?

 **Chad:** [flatly] That thing behind you.

_[Nigel stares at Chad with confusion for a moment before slowly turning his back to the older boy . Chad then wraps his arms around Nigel’s waist and gives the younger boy a gentle squeeze]_

**Chad:** [softly whispering into Nigel’s ear] Oh, never mind. You just missed it~

 **Nigel:** [shuddering with pleasure] _Sir_ , _you._..[Chad starts softly breathing into his ear]...ah, I, er...[shuddering some more]...you could have, ah, just asked me to, um, turn around...

 **Chad:** Hmm, I know. [softly kissing Nigel’s temple a few times] But where’s the fun in that~?

 **Nigel:** [shuddering more] You, uh, make a good point. But, uh, there’s something that I...[Chad starts playing with his hands]...uh, don’t quite get, sir...

 **Chad:** [squeezing Nigel’s hands] What is it, sunshine~?

 **Nigel:** It’s, uh, your birthday, not mine...

 **Chad:** Yes. [squeezing Nigel’s hands again] And~?

 **Nigel:** Um, well--

 **Chad:** [tuts] Nigel, Nigel, Nigel. You want me to be _happy_ on my birthday, don’t you? [softly kissing Nigel’s cheek] That’s why you made me this blanket fort, right~?

 **Nigel** : Yes…?

 **Chad:** Well...[softly kissing Nigel’s temple a few times]...I’m feeling happy right now, see?

 **Nigel** : Um...yes?

 **Chad:** [squeezing Nigel’s stomach] And do you know _why_ I’m happy? It’s not just because of this blanket fort or your soft pillows...it’s because _you’re_ here with me. [kissing Nigel’s cheek] You make me really happy, Nigel. [kissing Nigel’s temple] Thank you for making this day a joyous one for me.

 **Nigel:** _Oh, uh_...you’re quite welcome, sir.

 **Chad:** Hmm, there’s something else I need to, uh, say to you. Um, you see, I... [chuckling awkwardly]...lost count of how many kisses I gave you. So, uh, I guess I’m going to have to give you seventy more kisses. Are you, um, okay with that?

 **Nigel:** [bewildered]...What. [tuts] Chad, Chad, Chad. Did you just _completely_ forget about my blissful reaction after you kissed me?

 **Chad:** Well, I just...wanted to make sure you’re--

_[Nigel sighs and starts playing with Chad’s hands, which makes the older boy sigh and hum happily]_

**Nigel:** [warmly] Just... kiss me anytime you want, Chad. Your kisses are always welcomed and appreciated.

 **Chad:** [bashfully] Oh, um...[yawns]...thanks, Nigel.

 **Nigel:** Chad? Are you about to...[yawns]...fall asleep?

 **Chad:** Hmm...[gently squeezing Nigel’s stomach]...you could say that, yes. [yawns again] And it looks like you’re about to fall asleep, too...[cuddling up to Nigel]...princess~

 **Nigel:** [yawns again] Well, of course. Your very presence is just so...hmm, relaxing…

 **Chad:** [softly kissing Nigel’s temple] Thanks, Nigel. Your presence is relaxing, too. [yawns a third time] Hey, Nigel, what do you wanna do after our nap, huh?

_[Nigel doesn’t answer]_

**Chad:** You fell asleep, huh? That’s alright, we can think of that later. [kissing Nigel’s temple again] Let’s just...enjoy our nap for now, sunshine. [slowly closing his eyes] I love you, Nigel…

 **Nigel:** [half-asleep] Yes, I love you, too…

End

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really think Chad and Nigel are acting that out of character here.
> 
> Remember Chad's parents? Remember how they doted on their son and loved their son so much (too much, actually) that they were willing to petrify everyone else just so Chad could be number one (Operation Chad)?  
> Well, it's pretty safe to assume that Chad inherited that behaviour and/or learned it from them. 
> 
> Also, remember when Wally had to hug a big Rainbow Monkey (Operation Hugs)?  
> Hoagie teased Wally about it...and so did Nigel.  
> Both Hoagie and Nigel spoke in a super sweet voice when they were teasing Wally, too.
> 
> So what I'm trying to say is: it's likely that Chad and Nigel are capable of being super sweet...just not in public.
> 
> Also also: there's this one part in Operation Treaty where Chad angrily says "On your feet, princess", but Nigel (who you'd think would slap Chad in the face or yell at him, because Nigel gets angry at just about everything Chad says/does in that episode) doesn't really react to the comment.
> 
> Call it whatever you like (Nigel being more concerned about being in enemy territory, for example).  
> I call it "Chad and Nigel used to give each other saccharine nicknames".  
> (We don't get to see much of their friendship in canon, so this is what I'm going with.)


End file.
